1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filament vegetation trimmer and, more particularly, to such a trimmer having a gyrator head with intrinsic means to cause the filament to extend outward to form a rotary whip for trimming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally within a filament type rotary trimmer, a spool of filament is attached to a rotating head with a length of filament extending outwardly therefrom for engagement with the vegetation. It has been found that this type of configuration allows for the end of the length of filament to become frayed thereby greatly reducing the cutting efficiency of the trimmer. It has been found that if the spool of filament is mounted rigidly to the trimmer with a length of filament extending down through a rotating head then the rotation of the head relative to the stationary filament spool causes the end of the length of the filament to twist and untwist as it sweeps in a planar fashion and presents an ever changing surface to the vegetation to be cut. This results in an even wear surface and a tendency to become pointed which greatly increases the efficiency of the cutting.
A major problem confronting this configuration of the trimmer is finding suitable means to direct the length of filament transversely from the rotating head. Various means for accomplishing this have been devised with the most common being a transverse bar attached to the bottom portion of the rotating head and extending across the central axis of the opening through the head causing the filament to be directed transversely and in a planar manner when rotating. In order to improve cutting efficiency and manufacturing cost there is a need for an improved gyrating head with filament directing means without the need for a separate directing bar means.